In the field of radar devices for airplanes it is known to use a dorsal unit positioned on the airplane body and extending in the longitudinal direction of the airplane, i.e. in the direction from the fore to the aft. The dorsal unit comprises a number of side looking antenna elements positioned along the longitudinal direction of the dorsal unit for side looking purposes. One problem with the dorsal arrangement is that the radar cannot see in a forward or rearward direction without additional antenna elements being placed in the front and the rear of the dorsal unit.
The prior art document U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,302 concerns an endfire array with monopoles on the roof of the dorsal unit. Problems with this solution are that it is limited in terms of antenna performance, expensive in terms of a complicated electromagnetic design process, an intricate scan control and complicated manufacturing. Furthermore, the solution results in an undesirable upwards lobe tilt unless the ground plane is bent downwards towards the ends of the dorsal unit.
In prior art is also known to use a separate antenna in the nose of the aircraft for forward looking and an antenna inside a bulbous radome somewhere at the aft for rearward looking. The solution to equip these antennas with extra radar systems has the disadvantage of being costly.
Alternatively, a disadvantage with the forward and rearward looking antennas connected to a common radar is that long high-power RF feeds must be drawn from the radar to the forward/rearward looking antennas. This solution becomes unnecessarily heavy and it blocks the possibility to install other, important sensors in the nose radome. Therefore, a lightweight solution that utilizes the power delivered by the existing T/R-units is to be preferred.
There is thus a need for an antenna solution in a radar system providing full coverage (360°) with no moving parts, minimized drag, minimized weight, minimized system size, low cost, high gain and an electronic scan capability, and an overall improvement of the performance of the antenna system in a radar system with regard to forward and/or rearward looking abilities.